WariMari
WariMari is the slash ship between Wario and Mario from the Super Mario fandom. Canon According to both the 1993 Nintendo Character GuideOfficial Nintendo Character Guide (retrieved April 7th, 2019) and Mario vs. Wario, the two were originally childhood friends who would play together. Due to Mario not being considerate of Wario's well-being during their playdates and Mario's popularity, they eventually became rivals instead. Wario continues to hold a grudge towards Mario during their adulthoods. The duo are first depicted in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. While Mario was saving Princess Daisy, Wario got to work. He casted a spell on Mario Land to convince the inhabitants Wario was the true owner and Mario was the enemy. Wario proceeds to steal Mario's castle. Arriving home, Mario collects the six Golden Coins to be allowed entry into 'Wario Castle' and defeats Wario. After Wario flees, 'Wario Land' is restored back to Mario Land. In games such as Mario Tennis ''and ''Mario Party, their rivalry is still fairly aggressive. The intro of the first Mario Tennis games has Mario and Wario glaring and insulting each other to the point where bystanders show concern. Mario Power Tennis ''has Wario join in with Waluigi to graffiti posters of Luigi and Mario, which they almost get arrested for. The duo then team up with Bowser to attack the Mario Brothers with bombs. They are promptly defeated. In both the new intro and beginning of ''Mario Tennis Aces' story mode, Wario and Waluigi become possessed by Lucien. They attempt to have Mario join them by giving Lucien to him, but Luigi takes the racket instead. Mario and Wario's team names in the Mario Party ''series are 'Alter Egos,' 'Big Sarrios,' and 'Foe Bros.' The Japan-exclusive SNES game, ''Mario & Wario, has Wario place a bucket on Mario's head. From this, Wanda the fairy must guide Mario to Luigi in order to remove it. During bonus stages, Wanda will attack Wario with a hammer for Mario. Mario at the game's ending proceeds to place a box on Wario's head as revenge. The Nintendo Power series Mario vs. Wario is about Wario getting revenge on Mario. In the first issue, Wario invites Mario over so he'll eventually fall for at least one of his many traps. Unintentionally, Mario gets past all of them, leaving Wario to cry. Mario attempts to cheer him up with a game of Cowboys, upsetting Wario even more. During the second one, both men notice Princess Peach's interest in a Samus doll. After they find out it was already sold, they both buy a jack-in-the-box to swap with the other's gift. This upsets Peach, causing Luigi to reveal he was the one who bought the doll. Ever since Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the duo have been playable characters in the Smash series. Both characters share alternate palettes of each other. Mario and allies attempt to stop Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf in Subspace Emissary. The duo end up working together at the end, though. Although their relationship is one of anger, there have been instances in which the duo act as allies. Mario Party DS has Bowser shrink all the playable characters down. Because Mario and Wario are playable characters, the duo are shown working together. Furthermore, Wario comes along with Mario and Luigi to visit Princess Peach in Super Mario 64 DS, albeit only for Peach's treasure. Mario also shows genuine nostalgia towards his friendship with Wario in the first Mario vs. Wario. ''In ''Warioware: Twisted! and Warioware Gold, the minigame 'Burying the Hatchet' features Wario having to shake Mario's hand. Both titles have the microgame in one of Wario's collections, meaning Wario made it. Twisted explicitly commands the player to 'make up' with Mario. As to whether this means Wario wants to is debatable. Fanon While the ship is fairly underground in the west, the pairing is more commonly found on Japanese websites such as Pixiv. The canon ex-friendship and rivalry has some fans prefer the pairing. Furthermore, their relationship ending with romance falls into the enemies to lovers trope. One notable fan portrayal of the ship can be found in the fan game, Wario Date. The goal of the game is to romance several characters into getting a large sum of money. However, the player can settle down with one character if they wish. Here, if Wario decides to join Mario in his adventure and asks if he'd be okay to go on a date, Mario will agree without a second thought. During their picnic date, if Wario asks, Mario may begin to vent about how he feels seperated from his friends, especially Peach and his brother. Wario will then have the choice to comfort him and settle down with him or mock him and leave. The former results in them kissing. It is worth noting the game also has the option of killing Mario if the player selects the Bowser route. Fandom FAN FICTION :Mario/Wario on FanFiction.Net :Baby Mario/Wario on FanFiction.Net :Dr. Mario/Wario on FanFiction.Net :Mario/Wario (Super Smash Brothers) on FanFiction.Net PIXIV :マリワリ search on Pixiv :ワリマリ search on Pixiv TUMBLR : : Trivia * Wario's name is a combination of 'Warui' (Bad) and Mario. Thus, his name is 'Bad Mario.' * Mario is able to dress up as Wario in both Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door and Super Mario Odyssey. * Wario's signature nose and mustache symbol appears in Superstar Saga's Yoshi Theatre for a 'Wario' movie. ** Wario himself was to appear at Starbeans Cafe and reward Mario and Luigi with 'Wario's Greed,' but this was cut and replaced with E Gadd's various cameos. References Navigation